The Devil Deals in Threes
by Celestial Delinquent
Summary: Even the devil has stakes in the Caribbean, love. A woman with secrets, Jack Sparrow, and the devil...what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Lady for a Night

**Authors Note**: Hmm...so I went back and changed the mode of narration for the story...I decided it might be better suited in third person for what I have in mind. Anyway, plays with the idea of a Pirates 4 and Jack Sparrow's pursuit for the Fountain of Youth. Follows someone else's POV, name to be revealed later.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean ::sigh:: so carry on...

**Pirates of the ** **Caribbean****: The Devil Deals in Threes **

Chapter 1: Lady for a Night

The dress was stifling as she made her way down the streets. Every inch of fabric weighed against her skin growing damp from the perspiration gathering from the hot day. Her only salvation was the brief wisps of air cast against her flushed cheeks from the stupid lacy fan she convinced herself to carry. She had to stop every natural instinct from pulling up the folds of the skirt and holding it around her waist. How very unladylike that would have been...

She had made her way into the small port city under the cover of nightfall. Her entrance had gone unnoticed...until now. After all, not many fine ladies wandered these streets unaccompanied. She pitied anyone who might see her 'weakness' as an opportunity because they would have seriously misjudged. It was amazing how many things could be stowed away in the multitude of folds in her dress; her sword, two daggers, and a pistol, all safely hidden under her innocent guise. Thank the heavens this ridiculous garment was good for something.

A single bag came with her. She guarded it like a hawk. If anyone tried to take it she would have severed their hand on the spot and, as amusing as that would be, she prayed it was left alone.

As she rounded the street corner the buildings parted, giving view to the docks below. A handful of ships had made berth, but she was looking for only one. Scanning over them her eyes came to a stop. The Black Pearl...that was the one she was looking for...

Amid the bustling around the docks, she made like a lost puppy. Jumping at every identifiable sound she passed through the crowds. The first few noises received delayed reactions since she didn't tend to register sounds she was used to hearing. Her act only went as far as jittery though...she'd beg for a swift blow if she ever let out a squeal or scream. As she neared the Pearl she purposefully bumped into one of the men disembarking her. Loosening her grip on her bag she let it fall to the wooden planks below.

"I'm...I'm so...sorry," she stated as she frantically struggled to pick it up.

Staring down she realized the wood was wet from water cast from unrelenting waves. Don't you dare...she mumbled in her head, but she went ahead with her thought anyway. Sliding her foot underneath her dress she let her balance shift as she reached for her baggage. That single movement brought her toppling to the ground. As she landed she understood why delicate and refined ladies wore these infernal costumes...they added rather ample padding because it would be such a travesty if anyone ever got bruised...amused sarcasm almost flashed across her face at the thought, but she let out a defeated sigh instead as she sat sprawled on the dock. The moisture of the dock only helped her stay down for longer...the wet wood felt heavenly as it began to permeate the layers of her dress.

"My apologies miss," came the gruff voice from the man she had bumped into.

He quickly stooped down the help her back up and seeing her standing he went to retrieve her bag.

"Might you be lost there, now wanderin' around these here docks?" he asked as he straightened his back and handed her the bag. He had graying hair that he wore combed back from his face and an almost fully grey mutton chop beard.

After standing up she began to dust herself off, a move she normally would disregard, she reached out and took the bag from the older man.

"Thank you," she said, forcing herself to smile, which bit back the oncoming 'I don't need your help' remark that was burning to emerge from her lips.

Clutching the bag more firmly she looked around the dock once more, before turning back to him.

"Actually..." she paused slightly making it seem like she was embarrassed to inform him of her intentions, "I'm looking for a captain of one of these vessels. I wish to border 'safe' passage..."

Her sentence cut off suddenly as a swift wind crashed through the docks. Looking over a handful of men on the docks swayed when it passed. She meant to just stand there, but seeing them moved by the current she muttered curses in her head. Letting her muscles and her conditioned stance go she went with the air. She tipped slightly with it and stumbled, but, having grown tired of falling over, she merely faked a stumble. Quickly straightening up she clutched her bag to her chest, as if startled by the draft.

In her head she was yelling...given time this act would become trying. She only needed it to last long enough...just long enough to get what she came for...

"Aye...I see. The name's Gibbs and if I may ask, what capin' ye be needin' ta find there, miss? An where you be goin' that you need ta border safe passage?" he asked, his voice deeply curious.

God how long is this going to take, she mumbled in her head as the man named Gibbs began with his questions. Staring at him she remained quite for some time.

"I don't actually know any captains..." she said, making her voice trail away as if it were a sudden realization.

She continued her silence for the second question, keeping in mind that true ladies kept some level of mystery and modesty. Gibbs raised his brows at her and was about to say something when foot falls came down the plank, shaking it slightly. Glancing over she saw a man stride across the wood with a hat over a red bandanna and black lined eyes. Trinkets clanked together in his hair as he moved.

"I know a captain!" he said as he stepped by Gibbs and tried to wave him off.

He raised both brows as he looked at her, though said nothing more. He appeared to be drunk, by the way his body swayed, but he seemed to be able to talk well enough. Glancing from Gibbs to this new arrival she kept her eyes trained on him. As he failed to speak further she slowly inched forward with her bag clutched in her arms. Gradually she lowered it and went back to holding it by her side.

"Do you really?" she asked with a shy smile, "Do you think we could be introduced?"

The longer she stood looking at him the more it began to sink in how attractive he was, which among pirates is a rarity.

"Of course love...Captain Jack Sparrow, at your services!" he said with a flourish as he took off his hat and held it to his chest, bowing his head to her.

Raising his head again he grinned at her, flashing a hit of gold and white. He wobbled slightly as he put his hat back on, taking a glance back at Gibbs, who shook his head and walked off. So you're the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, she thought with a smile. She looked him up and down. If only these had been different circumstances...

"Really?" she asked letting her demeanor brighten, though I didn't expect an answer, "I'm trying to get..."

She fumbled with her bag for a moment and then pulled out a tattered map. Holding it out she motioned to a small island on it, as if she was completely ignorant of the world. She could travel these waters without a map, but a 'lady' couldn't.

"Here..." she finished, making her hand brush against his as she gave him the paper.

The island was a small colony; at least on one end...The other side was a major stop in the rum trade, though very few people were privy to that knowledge. Either way she was sure, even if his course did not take him in that direction, he would take me there. She knew not a single pirate that could resist a trip to restock the rum. Given the colony it also gave me the perfect travel destination, which she had no intention of actually seeing.

"Could you take me there?" she asked before quickly adding her bait, "I can pay you for your troubles..."

Gold and rum...she dared him to turn her down. Jack's eyes seemed to light up for a moment, but he quickly made his face impassive once more. Cocking a brow he looked her over as he raised his hand to stroke the beaded braids of his beard.

"How much...for my troubles?" he asked as he waved his hand in the air and leaned in closer to her face, his dark kohl lined eyes narrowing slightly.

Wiggling her nose for a moment as she thought she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"Well..." she glanced around for a moment.

The dock was still bustling with men from other ships and she was glad.

"...all I have is..."

She glanced down at her chest. With a frown her eyes narrowed as they shot back up at him. She placed her hand on the top of her corset, fingertips barely touching the top of her breasts. She did a quick turn, putting her back to Jack. As she looked around at all the men in the other direction she let her shoulders drop.

"Oh...my..." she mumbled as she turned back around to where she was faced with just one man, "Look that way."

She pointed out to the side. When he finally turned his head away she let her head cast completely down. She figured it would only add to her case if she let him watch or at least sneak a peek. Reaching down into the front of the corset, just between her breasts, she grabbed a velvet bag. Fully removed she finally looked back up. Jack had turned back and intently watched with a raised brow. As she glanced back up he quickly slid his head to the side, trying to make it appear as if he'd kept turned away the entire time. Undoing the ties of the bag she held it out slowly dumping the pile of gold coins into his hand. As the gold hit his palm he grinned slightly and took a step back.

"Will that be enough?" she asked shyly, "It's all I have..."

"Depends...what else of you got in there?" he said as he leaned forward to glance into the dress.

Quickly pulling away she placed her hand against the top of her dress. Pulling back his smile faded and he stared back down at the gold. A smile played across her lips as she watched him. Say no to me now...although with every pirate she'd met she was surprised it was taking her this long to gain passage. Taking his hat off again he made a sweeping, low bow.

"You shall have safe passage with Captain Jack, love. Please, let me help you with that bag," he said as he reached for the bag she held.

Watching him she smiled slightly and slowly held out the bag for him to take. Staring up at the Black Pearl the smile remained. She knew what she looked for was onboard...it was just a matter of finding it.

"Thank you," she said as she walked up towards the deck, "I promise I won't be any trouble...you won't even know I'm here..."

Her voice trailed off as she boarded and glanced around, holding only a ping of jealousy...she was a beauty. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gibbs step up to Jack as he walked onboard behind me.

"Do you think it wise to bring a woman aboard your ship, capin'?" Gibbs asked, setting Jack with a hard stare.

Jack waved his hand in Gibbs' face, shooing off his comment, before he stepped up behind her and cleared his throat. With a turn on her heels she faced him after he spoke.

"Ah, I can be showin' you to yer quarters, love," he said with a sweep of his hand toward the doors that lead below deck.

Glancing over towards the direction his hand was extended she looked back. Quarters...where I could...remove...this...infernal...dress, she thought with glee. Her happiness was almost overwhelming.

"Oh, yes that would be fabulous," she replied, "Perhaps you should go first...I can't even pretend to know my way around."

Fabulous. Note to self, expunge that word after this is over, she thought as she shook her head. She was going to have to cleanse her entire vocabulary palate.


	2. Chapter 2: Lady for a Day

**Pirates of the ** **Caribbean****: The Devil Deals in Threes **

Chapter 2: Lady for a Day

Finally given a moment alone she stripped away the layers of clothes that had been clinging to her body. She felt like she had been smothered all day. She burned to pull out her normal clothes that were hidden away in the bottom of her bag. As she stood in the middle of the tiny room she glanced down suddenly realizing that she had her weapons still strapped on and to think that was the one part of the outfit that she half forgot she was wearing. Removing them quickly from her person she hid them away. These were not something she wanted found. For the time being they'd find a place and stay unseen in her room. Comfortable at last she climbed into the thin layer of sheets. Sleep hit her far too quickly and the next thing she realized it was morning again. Time to reapply the torture suit, she thought as she pulled a second dress from her bag. Dressed and eager to leave the confines of this stuffy room she made her way to the deck.

Looking around the Pearl she was making a mental note of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew. Satisfied she turned her attention to bow of the ship. Curse the idiot that made this dress...it was inching like crazy, not to mention she was seriously overheating and it was barely early morning sunlight that plagued her. She headed towards the front of the ship, which hid her slightly from the rest of the crew. Pulling her dress up she took a seat by the railing, letting her legs pass between the wooden slats. Every so often an ocean spray would fly up just high enough to splash against her leg.

As she sat staring out at the ocean her mind began to formulate what she was going to do next. They would be at sail for sometime before they reached the island, but she still knew time was against her.

"God...get me out of this dress," she mumbled to herself as she tugged slightly at one of the sleeves.

She began for a moment to roll through her plan, but she got distracted by the ocean waves as they rippled across the mass of blue. For a time she let her hand extend past the railing where it was hit with a mist of sea water. The moisture began to build on her hand, small droplets gradually forming and rolling down her fingertips. Pulling her hand back she used her free hand to gather and push her hair to the side. Rubbing her hand across her neck she let the water caress her skin. It was a nice break from the yards of fabric that were boiling her alive.

"Mind if I join you...here..." he said pausing awkwardly before he flashed her a slightly crazed, but charming smile.

Turning her head slowly she found Jack standing behind her. She was a bit taken back by the fact that he had come over, but she shrugged it off.

"I suppose..." she replied with a slight smile as she turned her attention back to the horizon.

Once again she let her feet tap gently against the hull, capturing more of the ocean spray than if they remained still. She suddenly realized that she should have pulled her skirt further down because it was hiked up around her thighs. Not very ladylike, but to address it now would be a serious delayed reaction. That would appear odder. Instead she shrugged it off and turned her full attention to the crashing waves against the side of the ship.

"What be your interest in this island you be wantin' me to take you to?" he asked suddenly as he pulled a flask from his side and unscrewed the cap, raising it to his lips.

"Honestly?" she said and surprisingly it wasn't too far from the truth, though the map had been in her head, "I found a map and pointed to a place..."

As she spoke she glanced up at him and the rings on his hands suddenly caught her eye. Reaching up she grabbed his hand and turned it so she could see them. It didn't really allow him a moment to get in a response.

"Do you mind?" she asked as she motioned to the one on his index finger.

When he kept his hand, but failed to issue a response she decided to take it as a no. Pulling the ring off his finger she examined it more closely. It was a deep green emerald cast in intricately carved silver. Turning it over once she decided he probably picked it up in Singapore. The design seemed of that region. Reaching up she grabbed his hand again and placed the ring back on his finger. With that done she turned and looked out to the ocean again.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly, but before she could respond he continued, "An' you just wish to go to the place you pointed out for...what? For the hell of it?"

He was an odd character. One moment he appeared to be completely drunk and the next he seemed to be one of the smartest men she'd ever met. Slowly glancing up at him she shrugged slightly at his question. Though as the second one came it merited a different response.

"And why not?" she asked a hint of annoyance flaring, though she quickly brought it back in check, "You do it all the time...I doubt you know what it feels like to be chained to your position, so I see no reason to explain my actions to you."

Quickly looking away she stared out at the ocean again. This was absurd. she was arguing with the man over something she too hadn't experienced. Jack raised a brow, but said not another word as he pushed away from the railing and walked away.

After Jack had come and gone she sat for a little while longer before turning her attention to the task at hand. She was looking for something and before she got off this ship she was going to have it. Standing she took off along the deck in a decision to 'explore.' Wandering along she descended into the lower decks. It took some time, but eventually she had been through it all. She should have known...in fact she did know with some certainty that it wouldn't have been down there. Something as important as the map she was looking for would only be housed in the Captains quarters.


	3. Chapter 3: Women are Trouble

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Devil Deals in Threes **

Chapter 3: Women are Trouble

For days she had waited, passing the time away in quite agony because of her stupid dress. Finally coming to the top deck she began to wander around again. Every so often she passed glances to the double door of the main quarters while no one was watching. This was ridiculous. Just get inside, she mumbled to herself as she passed a glance at the doors again. She was cutting things close and if she was going to make a move, it had to be now. Slowly making her way over to the stairs she slid under them, making sure she was never spotted. Finally the moment she was waiting for arrived and she snuck off into the cabin.

Turning around she was surprised at how elegant the interior was. Shrugging she went on, looking through the contents of the lavish room. A smile suddenly crept across her face as she noticed a piece of parchment hidden away. Was this what she was looking for? Excitement filled her as she uncovered it and rolled the delicate paper across the table. She had found it...the map to the Fountain of Youth.

Stashing it away under her dress she decided to climb out one of the windows, since the doors weren't easy to see through. Climbing around in this attire proved to be a challenge in and of itself. She needed to get out of these things now.

In the distance she could see a spot of land, the island of her destination. Casually making her way to her quarters she slipped in and locked the door. Pulling off her dress she put on her normal clothes, placing her weapons, which she had hidden upon arrival back on her. Then, as horrible as it sounded, she slipped her dress back on over it. The second she set foot on land she planned to disappear and when she did the first thing that was coming off was this gown. Hopefully she could sit tight and unnoticed until their arrival.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and her worry faded. As she pulled open the door she smiled slightly, but her mind was racing. Dock the ship and disappear, she kept repeating in her head. Jack stood outside, flashing her that same slightly crazed, yet oh-so charming grin.

"Yer' island has been spotted, love. What do you expect ta do once you get there?" he asked, once again asking unwanted questions about her.

Stepping back from the door he waved his hand suddenly, as if to dismiss the question. Turning his head he started back down the hall. He knew he wouldn't receive an answer. She'd proven to be one of the quietest passengers. With that he headed off to his quarters. She'd never been so keen on the time, but today she was. Every minute seemed to draw on forever.

Enough time had gone by that she knew we were getting close. She decided to make her way up to the deck to see the ship into port. She wanted to be the first off the Pearl. She had even left her bag, filled only with gowns now, back in her quarters. If need be...she could run.

Standing on deck she smiled as the island drew nearer. She was so close. Moving towards the side she leaned against the ship and stared down at the brilliant blue water below. For the first time over the course of the voyage she let her true self out. A mischievous grin tugged at her lips as her hand ran down her dress. Underneath it I could fell the budge of the map, hidden away in a waterproof skin beneath her dress. In the distance now, tiny ships could be seen gathering at the port. Her eyes trained over them.

Suddenly the deck echoed with the loud bang of doors. Glancing up she saw Jack storm from his quarters.

"Where's the bloody map?!" he yelled, his steps swaying slightly as he raced across the deck.

As she heard Captain Sparrow yell, her shoulders dropped. When he caught sight of her his dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Bloody women...always causing problems..." he mumbled as he reached for his gun and pointed it straight at her.

"Oh...hell," she mumbled to herself as she turned around.

Things were not following through as she had hoped. As her eyes slowly trained on the gun she knew her face probably read differently. Her act had been dropped long ago...she was just waiting for her ticket off this ship. So close...she had been so close...Her mind racing she tried to think of a scenario that would get her off the ship, but with a gun pointed at her she knew she was stuck.

Jack didn't even hesitate as he pulled the trigger. A boom echoed as the bullet raced through the air, hitting her dead in the chest. Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped towards her. Apparently he was going to get his map back...at any price...


	4. Chapter 4: You Shot Me!

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: The Devil Deals in Threes**

Chapter 4: You Shot Me!

The hot bullet tore through her chest, slamming the air out of her lungs under its force.

She stumbled back slightly as she felt the wet of blood begin to seep down her chest. Not a sound escaped her lips in response to the pain, but she was sure a look of utter horror had passed across her face because something far worse was coming. Clawing at her dress she pulled up the skirt. Grabbing the map out from underneath it she tossed it quickly at Jack.

"Don't drop it," she called as it hurled through the air and he awkwardly caught it.

Her eyes dropped down and she stared with worry at the ground. Gradually a burnt ring began to form on the wood around her and as the circle closed flames ripped up inside it. The heat tore at her clothes and cooked her skin. Thin layers of her flesh pulled away, melting back only to reveal a new layer of skin underneath. A scream escaped her lips from the pain of the burns. Suddenly the flames curled around her and a figure formed in the fire.

"Oh, my little Black Donna...what are you wearing?" a deep voice chuckled.

The fames suddenly licked up around her dress and it sprinkled away in a slew of black dust. Her outfit underneath was quickly exposed. The flames subsided but continued to torch her skin. The hole from the wound was burned as well. The tattered skin peeled away revealing smooth skin. Tears were rolling down her cheek and her throat had dried so much that not a sound could emerge from it.

"You know it's a shame we can only meet when you die," the voice added as the figure began to circle around her, "It's also a shame that I'm not yet allowed to collect. You cleverly crafted your deal with the devil, my dear, but in the end you're mine."

Quickly its flaming hand shot up and gripped her chin.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do," the voice hissed as its eyes shot towards the map that was clutched in Jack Sparrow's hands.

The pain in her throat was only heightened as she forced myself to speak.

"Just try and stop me," she mumbled as a smile played across my lips.

"Oh...don't you worry," the voice boomed, "I will."

Then just like that the form vanished, the flames died, and the circle no longer appeared on the wood. A small cry escaped her lips and steam resonated from her. She swayed slightly and then toppled onto her knees. Rocking slowly the pain and heat that she had felt began to subside. Her hand shot up suddenly, grasping the railing beside her. On wobbly knees she hoisted herself up and finally came to stand. Looking up at Jack, she locked eyes with him. She knew when to admit defeat. She had come for something and she would be leaving without it, but this was not the end.

"When the Pearl reaches port I'll be on my way," she said with strength in her voice that startled even her, making it sound as if nothing had just happened.

Jack stood for a moment, faint shock still on his face before he finally reacted.

"Yes, you should go...away..." he said as he waved his hands at her as if trying to shoo off a fly.

With that he spun around on his heels and started humming to himself as he unrolled the map and looked at it before disappearing again into his quarters.

Without really listening to Jack's response she turned to look out at the port city. She was sure the crew had placed some distance from her as the sound of their movements read further away. Anger burned in her mind as her eyes locked on their approaching destination.

Looking around slowly she took note a few of the crew. Her lips curled slightly as they turned away, not wishing to lock eyes with her. As she moved to turn back around she noticed Jack Sparrow in the distance. The map was gone, hidden again. His eyes were trained on her now, probably making sure she wasn't planning on stealing it for a second time. She ignored his stare, facing the island once again. She wanted off this ship...now.

* * *

**Somewhere in the world beyond...**

* * *

As the devil vanished from the ship the fire of his form twirled back to the pits of hell. A bitter smile spread across his face. She had been the source of amusement for so long and once again she wasn't failing to disappoint.

"So she's trying to find a way out of our deal," he laughed, though inside a deep anger burned, "But I will not let her. I want that soul..."

With narrowed eyes he knew there was nothing he could do. He would proceed as planned.


	5. Chapter 5: What Now?

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: The Devil Deals in Threes**

Chapter 5: What Now?

As the Pearl came to port she didn't wait for them to drop the plank. Hoping up on the side of the ship she leapt across to the dock. Her boots thumped on the wet wood, shaking the dock slightly.

"Finally," she mumbled.

"Hey there lovely lady," a man next to her suddenly said as he placed his arm around her shoulder, "You know if you like wearing pants, you could always hop into mine..."

Turning she glanced him up and down, a look of disgust crossed her face. Without a second thought she punched him in the face causing him to tip backwards off the dock and into the ocean. She was not in a good mood.

"Don't touch me," she snarled as she turned back to look at the dock.

She said it loud enough so that the rest of the men around her heard it. Marching forward some of the men stepped away, allowing her ample room to pass. Glancing at the docked ships she smiled slightly. Finally, home at last, she thought as she continued forward.

A tall burly black man slowly stepped from his watch at a ships boarding point. His head was shaved clean and a mass of piercing graced his face. Fierce eyes locked with hers as he came forward. She was glad to see a familiar face.

"Captain?" he questioned, obviously surprised that she was already approaching the vessel.

Her plan hadn't worked and he nodded as he realized it, so she didn't bother to answer. Placing her hand on his shoulder she pulled him into her confidence.

"Is the crew in town?"

"Yes, we arrived in port three days ago, just as you planned us to," he replied, "Most of the crew disembarked as we waited for your arrival."

Pulling back she pursed her lips. She would never take for granted the loyalty she had from her crew. It was unheard of from pirates, but then again so was the reason for it. Each man had been with her since the beginning...each man knew her secret. She shook the thought as she turned to walk towards town.

"Find the rest of the crew," she called back to him, "I want the ship ready to make sail when I return."

"Aye," his voice boomed behind her as she finally set foot on solid ground.

As she made her way into town, her frustration slowly began to subside. At least while she was here she could make the best of things. With a smile she headed towards the tavern. Fin was probably here...he never could find his way onto a ship...and he happened to owe her money. Last time she'd passed through this port he'd lost big in a game of cards. She was feeling generous, since he couldn't pay, and had filed it away as a debt to be collected at a later date. Guess today was that later date...

As she walked into the tavern some of the patron fell quite passing her strange glances. The others, mainly those who'd seen her before, carried on. Clapping her hand against the bar she got the bartenders attention.

"Is Fin here?" she asked.

"Yeah...towards the back," he replied, before quickly adding, "You aren't planning on causing any trouble, are you...I just got this place cleaned from a big brawl two nights ago..."

"Me?" she questioned with a smile, "Never."

Making her way through the maze of tables she grinned as she saw Fin, playing cards, at a back table. He was a grimy little man who stood well under her own five ten frame. His dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail and his high pitched laugh grated on her ears. His luck seemed to be better than the last time we crossed paths.

"Fin...Fin...Fin...how ya been?" she called as she neared the table.

Slowly Fin looked up with wide eyes.

"Fin...don't look so surprised," she added with a smile as she made her way towards the table, "So do you have my money now?"

Pushing the table aside so he was left sitting in front of her he still didn't respond. He was apparently more shocked to see her than she'd figured. Gradually her demeanor changed and she slowly pulled a dagger out of her boot.

"Fin...it's a simple question," she finally said as took a seat on his lap, twirling the dagger between her fingers, "You either have my money...or you don't..."

"I...I...it's over on the table," he said suddenly.

Glancing over she saw a small pile of coins from the game.

"How much of it?" she asked turning back with a raised brow.

"Ah...all of it...I just won it...I swear I was going to pay...My word is golden..."

"I highly doubt that," she interrupted as she stood up.

Taking a handful of the coins she placed them in she pocket. Looking back over at Fin she nodded she head before walking back through the tavern.

As she walked back towards the bar she smiled slightly to herself as she saw Captain Jack Sparrow enter and then make a quick turn to leave. Run faster, she mumbled in her head, once I get some drink in me I'll have half a mind to shoot you back.

Reaching the bar she tossed a coin onto the wood. It clanked and rolled across the counter. The bartenders dirty hand finally slapped it to a halt.

"That bottle," she said simply as she pointed to a bottle on a shelf behind the bar.

The bartender narrowed his eyes and took the coin. Giving the money a quick pass he took the bottle down and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said as it raised it up and tore out the stopper with her teeth.

Gradually she made her way out of the tavern. It was too loud and stuffy in there. She wanted some fresh air. Standing quietly in the street she took a drink as some men passed by and made their way into the tavern. Looking around she gradually made her way to the beach and took a seat on a nearby rock. Staring out at the ocean she tried not to think about the situation she now found herself in, but as always it was the only thing on her mind. The longer she sat the more she started to smile. Hoping off the rock she wobbled slightly in the sand before finding a sturdy stance. Heading back to town she set forth to find Captain Jack Sparrow. She had one more trick up her sleeve and she intended to use it.

* * *

**Somewhere in the world beyond...**

* * *

As Will Turner stood at the helm of the Flying Dutchman he steadily watched the sea. Some souls had recently passed and he was delivering them to the ever after. Suddenly a whirl of smoke began to form on his deck. With a raised brow he secured the wheel, making his way towards it. Very slowly a fire began to flicker with the smoke as a form took shape on his deck. As the burning figure began to move the flames turned to flesh and fabric.

"This is the Flying Dutchman isn't it? I didn't realize a new captain had been named..." his voice boomed.

"Yes this is," Will replied with narrowed eyes, "And I am the captain...who are you?"

The man walked slowly across the deck, glancing around. Coming to a stop he turned on his heels and did a slight bow.

"The devil, Lucifer, Set, Hades, Beelzebub," he replied with a flash of white teeth, "But I'd prefer Lucifer in this form..."

He brushed some of his long black hair out of his face as his smile faded. His eyes still held the only remnants of flame. Will shifted uncomfortably as he placed some distance between him and Lucifer. Why was the devil on his ship? Narrowing his eyes he knew he had reason to worry.

"I would say at your service, but truth is...I serve no one."

"And why are you on 'my' ship?" Will quickly added as he lowered his hand near his sword.

"Don't be stupid..." Lucifer joked, "I'm already dead..."

"Right..." Will said narrowing his brows as he pulled his hand back, "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you on 'my' ship?"


	6. Chapter 6: Deal

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: The Devil Deals in Threes**

Chapter 6: Deal

Moving through the city she began to peek into buildings as she passed. Finally she stopped at the door of another tavern, spotting the familiar stagger of Jack Sparrow. Making her way inside she came up behind him. Two women flanked his arms, giggling as he drank.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," she said simply, waiting for him to turn around.

His eyes were wide as he came about, his lip twitching slightly before it flashed into a grin. She smiled back.

"Yes, love?"

"We need to talk," she quickly said.

After she finished she only raised a brow as the two whores went into possessive mode, grabbing onto his arms and whispering for him to stay. If the moment were different she would have punched the two of them...yes definitely a different moment...

"Don't worry you'll be able to earn your night's pay," she stated, rolling her eyes as she walked over to a table and took a seat, swinging her legs onto a nearby chair.

Jack raised his hands to the women as he stepped away from them.

"I will be right back, my lovelies, this will only take a moment," he said as he made his way over to the table.

Taking a seat he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back so his chair was only on its two back legs.

"What might I be able to do for you, love?" he asked, as he took a swig from his jug of rum.

Staring at him for a moment her smile faded. Leaning forward she took her pointer finger and pushed up his hat so she could see him better.

"You...Captain Jack Sparrow, have something I want," she said slowly smiling again, "And I could be your worst enemy until I get it...So I decided before it came to that we could have a talk, pirate to pirate."

Jack's brow furrowed slightly.

"I don't think you have anything I want, love," he said and then moved to stand.

Pausing he stopped himself and sat right back down. She grinned at his resistance to leave.

"But just for my amusement, go ahead," he said as he took another swig of his rum.

"I've plenty to offer Captain Jack Sparrow," she replied as he put his bottle of rum back on the table, "I know the devil quite personally...gives me an interesting hand."

Reaching over she tapped on the base of his gun.

"And on another point...I'm particularly hard to kill. Comes in handy on occasion..."

Narrowing her eyes she leaned across the table.

"I guess the real question is; what does Captain Jack Sparrow want?" she crossed her arms, "I want that map...what will it take to get it?"

Shaking his head he stood, wavering slightly with the jug of rum in his hand and started back towards the bar. Frustrated she watched as Jack walked away, not bothering to answer her question.

"Bloody women...so much trouble..." he mumbled as he rested against the bar.

Tapping her fingers on the table she quickly stood and followed after him. She never offered anything to anyone. This was a once in a lifetime event and she was annoyed that he was brushing her off. Moving swiftly through the tavern she came to the bar and stood for a moment. Finally wrapping her fingers around the front of his shirt she turned him and pulled him towards her.

"You didn't answer my question," she stated with narrowed eyes, "What do you want for the map?"

"Come now, love," Jack mumbled.

His breath smelled strongly of alcohol now and he seemed to be growing rather drunk. He stumbled slightly into her and slid his arm around her back, letting his hand rest so low on her back it was partially on her ass.

"As I said before, I don't think you could give me what I want," he said with a wicked smiled as he let his hand move the rest of the way down to give her ass a nice, hard squeeze.

Reacting to his grip she shifted into him. She should have predicted this. For a moment she stood. It wasn't like she'd never had a one night stand and some of her company hadn't been quite this favorable. With an unnoticeable shrug she decided to run with it. Slowly loosening her grip on the front of his shirt she smoothed out the fabric. Reaching over she pulled the bottle of rum he had gripped in his hand towards her mouth and took a drink. Swallowing the cool liquid she let go of his hand and brushed her lips across his as she moved to whisper in his ear.

"You want..." she paused letting her thigh rub between his legs, "For the map?"

"Aye, love...I want..." he whispered back, his words slurring slightly.

She could feel him hardening as she let her thigh rub between his legs. He pulled her into a deep kiss then let her go as quickly. Grabbing her arm he headed through the bar to the stairs that lead up to the rooms above. Falling in behind him she willingly followed. From this vantage point she let her eyes wander up and down his back. She was defiantly getting the better end of this deal.

Pulled into the room she pushed the door closed behind her with a simple swing of her leg. Letting go of her hand Jack spun around to look at her. She simply stared back. There's always an awkward moment before starting...and they had just reached it.

Shall we get this started, she teased in her head. Walking forward she grabbed his bottle of rum and took the final swig before placing it on a nearby table. Without a word she shoved him back onto the bed. Crawling over him she smiled slightly at his raised brow.

"What?" she asked with a tiny smile as she moved in closer, "You think you're the only one who enjoys this?"

Leaning forward she drew his lips into a kiss. Slowly his arms slid around her back, pulling her body down against his. His hands traced up her back, bringing her shirt up.

"This needs to come off, love," he mumbled as he pulled back from the kiss and flashed a lopsided grin, "All of this needs to come off."

Raising her arms she let Jack finish pulling off her shirt, her hair falling into her face as it came off. Brushing the strands away she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. It will 'all' come off..." she said as she moved down, quietly adding, "...eventually."

Now sitting on his legs she pushed off her boots, shoving his off soon after. Cocking her head slightly she slid her way back up, letting her hands un-tuck his shirt she pushed it up as she went. Her fingers danced over his smooth chest, nails scrapping dangerously against his skin. Her arms moved up to pull his shirt away. It twirled midair, for a moment, before falling to the floor.

"But if you like...we can do it your way and take them off right now," she said as she moved her hands along his waist to 'quickly' remove his pants.

Sitting up he grabbed her hands before she could push the fabric down.

"Let's do it your way, love..." he said, his voice trailing away.

Suddenly he teetered back and fell onto the bed. Staring down at him she rolled her eyes. Men...always picked the worst moments to pass out...Crossing her arms she sat on the side of the bed and let out a sigh. Reaching over she pushed on his leg.

"Got me all worked up too," she mumbled before turning to look at him again, "Well, might as well make this look good..."

Crawling over Jack she quickly started pulling off his clothes. Every so often he faded back into consciousness and he let a smile cross his face.

"Yes...now your turn..." he mumbled with a grin before he fell back on the bed, out for the count again.

* * *

**Somewhere in the world beyond...**

* * *

Slowly Lucifer came forward with a shrug.

"There's a soul you've always failed to collect. It should have come my way long ago, but as fate would have it..." Lucifer stopped quickly and began with another line of conversation, "I'm here to get your help in collection."

Will narrowed his eyes as he watched Lucifer. He knew the man wasn't telling him something.

"First, tell me more," Will replied as he suspiciously watched his visitor.

"I merely ask you to aide me in collecting a soul that should have passed," he stated again, "So what do you say?"

"Ah...no."

"I see. May I ask why?"

Will crossed his arms as he looked Lucifer over.

"I collect them...I don't kill them..." he replied.

"Oh...that?" Lucifer said with a laugh, "No need to worry. Everything's already been taken care of. This soul will 'naturally' be coming your way..."

"Then why are you asking me to collect?" Will frown, "I'll be doing the deed anyway...it is my job..."

Lucifer interrupted him, "Because this soul I want specially delivered to me...the moment it crosses over."

"And how do I know this particular soul actually belongs in hell?"

"Oh trust me...this soul will be so black and tarnished, you'll have no doubt it belongs to me."

"If it's yours already then fine," Will finally stated, "On one condition..."

"Name it..." Lucifer said with narrowed eyes.

"The next and last time I see you I'm giving you this soul."

"Oh...that hurts," Lucifer replied with a pout as he placed his hand against his chest, "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7: Did We?

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: The Devil Deals in Threes**

Chapter 7: Did We?

She awoke to the jarring movement of the bed and slowly turned my head. Jack was awake and looking somewhat confused. His dark eyes suddenly shifted to her. Quickly he stood and pulled the covers with him as his free hand gestured in the air.

"Did we?" his eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

With a smile she rolled over propping her elbows on the bed and her chin in her hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said as she tugged at the blanket around his waist, but he quickly drew away, "Now if you don't mind...we made a deal and I would like my map."

"Aye...that I remember..." he said as he flailed his hand around the room, "This I do not!"

"That...my dear Captain Jack Sparrow...is not my problem," she replied as she reached over a picked up her shirt from the floor and slid it on, "Although I would offer this suggestion. Lay off the rum...it seems to be having adverse affects on your memory."

Standing up she grabbed her pants and put them on, tying them at the waist. Dressed in everything but her boots she walked over and stood, arms crossed, in front of him.

"Now...as I said before, I want my map."

Watching her his confused face suddenly shifted mischievously as he ventured to answer, "Last night I said I want...but you never exactly inquired as to what."

"You obviously wanted sex," she said trying to hold back her worry because, after all, he was right.

"I'm a pirate, love," he said with a grin, "It's what I always want."

His eyes suddenly looked pensive, as if he was thinking. She watched him and tried to stay calm. Was he trying to think of a way out of this deal or had she made a bad deal to begin with? Either scenario left her angry.

"Then what? More sex?"

He let out a laugh as he watched her temper flare, "No."

Letting out a deep breath she leaned close to his face, "Then what?"

"You."

He suddenly moved around her, passing glances around the room. She stood for a moment with her mouth ajar. Few moments left her speechless. This was not a good sign.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said coming to as she turned and hit the side of his arm, "You don't want me..."

He'd obviously gone mad.

"No...I defiantly do," he said as he started to shuffle around the room picking up his clothes as he held the blanket securely in place.

"Why?" she said suddenly pressing her hands on her hips.

He suddenly stumbled as he stepped on the edge of the sheet. It was severely impeding his movement. Looking down at the fabric and then up at her he tossed it aside. Walking around the room he, now more easily, gathered up his clothing.

"What you said," he replied waving his hand at her, "Last night...seems like reason enough for me."

"You don't even remember what I said last night do you?"

After getting on his pants he tossed the rest of his clothes on the bed. Walking over he strained his hands in front of her, making it look like he was struggling to keep from wringing her neck. Teeth locked he raised both his pointer fingers and directed them at her face.

"You wanted the map...you wanted the deal...I set the terms of the deal," he lowered his hands a grinned, "Now, love, you either agree to it...or you don't."

"Fine," she replied with a bitter tinge to my voice.

She was frustrated that everything she had done and planned came down to this. Jack slowly extended one of his hands and she shook it. The deal was made...at least she finally got the map.

"What about my ship?" she suddenly asked, realizing she was now an addition to Captain Jack Sparrow's crew.

"Your ship?" he asked, apparently taken off guard, but somewhat amused.

"Yes. What did you think I was going to do...swim to the Fountain of Youth?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," he grinned, "Now rum...must have me rum..."

Narrowing her eyes she watched as he waltzed to the door. She stood to move with him, but he paused quickly moving towards her. Planting his hands on her shoulders he pushed her to sit on the bed.

"You stay right there..." he turned towards the door and as he opened it he glanced towards her, "I'll be right back..."

Before he shut the door he poked his head back in, "Don't move now, love, right there like you are!"

As it finally closed she glanced around the room, but slowly her eyes trained towards the door again. Loud footsteps echoed from beyond, slowly fading. Shooting up from her seat she ran towards the door and out into the hall. Jack was no where to be seen. Quickly making her way out of the second floor inn she reached the balcony overlooking the tavern below. Given the hour few patrons graced the tables and those that did were sleeping, passed out from booze. A movement caught her eye as she noted Jack scurrying towards the exit.

"Get back here!" she called down from the balcony as she ran towards the stairs.

Jack looked back for a moment with a panicked expression as he darted out of the tavern. Cursing to herself for being so dense she gave chase. This was her own doing...nice never got her anywhere. There were reasons why no one, save her crew, had 'really' heard of her. She made it a point to leave no one who could later tell the tale. It was always easier to get her way if the opposition was dead. Captain Jack Sparrow was about to meet the real Black Donna. That is...if he didn't get away...


	8. Chapter 8: Just Returning the Favor

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: The Devil Deals in Threes**

Chapter 8: Just Returning the Favor

Chasing after Jack Sparrow she watched as he darted around buildings trying desperately to loose her. A few times he passed a glance back, resulting in a wide-eyed yell as he pushed to run faster.

"Curse you Jack we had a deal," she screamed amid heavy breaths.

"Sorry, can't hear you," he called back as he headed towards the dock in the distance.

The sun was just barely starting to peek over the horizon casting a yellowish hue across the blue sea. A collection of ships sat quietly silhouetted on the rocking shoreline by the coming rays. One of them was the Black Pearl. Jack was quickly closing in on his ship, but with her proximity she had no doubt she'd reach him well before he made sail.

Coming to the ramp she growled as Jack passed a gleeful grin as he immediately started to make noise.

"Wake up you scallywags we've a ship man," he yelled as he started to bang on the surfaces nearby.

Slowly frustrated calls began to echo over the vessel as the crew started to wake. She dropped her shoulders as she stared at him. Apparently she was about to fulfill another part of her deal.

"I didn't want to do this..." she remarked as she tossed two gold coins at Jack.

He caught them and stared down with puzzled brow, "You think this will buy you the map? Deary, this wouldn't even buy my company and that's usually free."

"No, I think it'll buy you passage across the River Styx," she explained as she removed her gun from her side.

Quickly staring up he exclaimed, "What?"

"I'm just returning the favor," she stated as she pulled the trigger.

The bullet cracked through the air and moments later Jack stumbled back in shock before he toppled overboard. A loud splash soon followed as the crew ran to aide him.

"For your sake, I hope you have some friends in the underworld," she whispered as she pushed passed Captain Sparrow's shocked crew and into his cabin.

* * *

**Somewhere in the world beyond...**

* * *

"You just shot me!" a voice called from nearby.

Slowly Will turned from the helm to see Captain Jack Sparrow topple over the railing as he quickly stood and looked around while frantically patting his chest.

"This is definitely not my ship..." he remarked as he wobbled around trying to regain his bearings.

Will secured the wheel as he walked down the steps to glare at the man he'd quietly hoped never to meet again. The presence of Jack Sparrow always involved trouble.

"Will?" Jack suddenly quipped, "Oh...oh...bloody woman killed me!"

"Well that took long enough..." Will remarked with pursed lips, "Though I doubt it'll last long."

"You're right. Death is only a minor inconvenience," Jack concurred as he waltzed around the deck.

"Whatever that means...I don't want to know," Will stated as he headed off to man the helm once more.

"Aren't you supposed to take me somewhere?"

"Why waste the trip? I'm sure you'll figure out a way to cheat death...again. Until that time...don't touch anything..."

"Why?" Jack asked with a raised brow as he quickly backed away from the railing, "Will I stay dead if I do?"

"No...I just don't want you to break anything."

Jack's nose scrunched, "I forgot how not funny you were. You're only redeeming quality was that you were a eunuch..."

"I am not..."

"I know..." Jack interrupted, "Makes you rather dull now, doesn't it? By the way, how's your fair bonnie-lass?"

Will rolled his eyes and took hold of the wheel again. For the first time, the thought of eternity seemed really long.

XXX

Eyes fluttered open, pulled from a dull sleep. Lucifer felt a new presence. His eyes narrowed, could it really be? He rose up from his throne in the fiery pits as he let out a crackling laugh.

"Little Black Donna, why did I ever doubt thee," he grinned as he traced along the magma flows.

Apparently his plans hadn't been as well placed as he'd hoped.

* * *

Heavy boots treaded up the walkway.

"Where's Jack Sparrow?" a gruff voice demanded.

Slowly the crew of the Black Pearl turned around. They had all been staring into the water, which seemed a trite bit odd.

"Barbossa?" Gibbs questioned with a raised brow.

"That's Captain Barbossa...just as soon as I take back my ship. Where's Jack I'm going to kill that ship stealing scoundrel?"

"Technically didn't you steal it first..." someone murmured as he passed them a dangerous glare, prompting their silence.

Suddenly a slew of fingers pointed to a woman as she edged towards the ramp.

"She killed him first," someone stated.

"Ah...he never paid me for my 'services' so I came to collect," she responded with a shrug.

Barbossa eyed her for a moment, "Get off my ship."

Not needing to be told twice she quickly ventured away. She'd apparently saved him the trouble of killing Jack himself, but he was rather looking forward to the deed. The man had cunningly doubled back to reclaim the Pearl after he'd stolen the map to the Fountain of Youth. With a scowl he'd tried to focus on the present, things had in fact worked in his favor for once.

"Ah, where was I?" he considered before he turned to the crew, "The Fountain of Youth...bring me the 'whole' map."

The crew stood in silence.

"That wasn't a request," he stated with a grimy grin.

Slowly Gibbs raised a finger.

"What it is now?" Barbossa questioned with an annoyed growl.

"I think you just let it get away..." Gibbs stated as the rest of the crew concurred.

"What?" he called as it slowly donned on him that they implied the woman he'd just thrown off the ship.

With a stamp of his boot against the wooden deck he yelled, "Don't just stand there! I want my map."


End file.
